TFP fic- Street Races,Powers,And War
by JustinTheSpider
Summary: Spider was just a street racer looking for some action but what happens when he discover something out of this world i suck at summeries
1. intro

Chapter 1 Speed Metal

"Oh shit im going to be late" I said speeding through the streets of Jasper hoping I could make it the race in time. My car a Nissan Skyline GTR

R34 with black paint job with spider web decals on the side of the car, a black widow mark on the roof, and a black widow spider on the hood. As I entered the sewers of Jasper the other racers were getting lined up with their engines rumbling. As we got in position one last car came next to me , a red Aston Martin V12 with with vinyls and gold rims came next to me on the right , the driver i could not see, buy the racer on the left of me rolled down his window to tell me something. "Hey Spider, this time your going down" he said. "Well see about that, I never lose" I Replied. Yep that my name, "Spider", its my street name cant let the cops find out about are real names, just in case. As for why im called Spider maybe its because of my car design or I just liked to be called that. Then a man comes in front of us with a bag and instantly i knew what was in it: Money. "All right drivers, two laps around, 1st prize is 20,00 dollars he said as he raised the bag in the air. 3...2...1...GO GO GO! I sped off leaving everyone else in the dust, the track was a medium size race, almost takes 3 minutes to complete 2 laps with a long straightaway after the finally turn to the finish line i was doing good, but that V12 was always catching up. as the two finally turn came up the v12 passed me. "HA No one beats Knockout Nobo.. " but Knockout was cut off by the sound of a Skyline zooming passed him. "WHAT"! he yelled out in disbelief as my car crossed the finish line. After all the racer crossed the line the man with the bag came up to me and said "Here is your winnings Spider" Me: "Thanks" I said as i put the bag in the passenger seat and and left. I drove down the open road with my winnings, heading back to my safe house, where the rest of my crew was were they just finished their races too.

This is My First fanfic so please no negative feedback Im trying my best


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My Crew

My Crews theme song

_My crew is all fired up __  
__Y'all better just wise up __  
__Everybody gettin' sized up __  
__Before we all rise up __  
__Start runnin' your times up __  
__Cuz' when my crew ride up __  
__The sky gon' light up __  
__Everybody get FIRED UP!_

_Hush-Fired Up_

watch?v=OPa1n0e9Xeg 

Date: August 31 Saturday 2013 time: 1:42 am

I pulled up to a warehouse under the south Jasper highway. I punch in a code and the door opened up, and then I drove my car inside. I shut the entrance behind me, I can see my crew's cars all inside already, they probably retired to their rooms and are now sleeping already, except for one. "Hey Viper, how much did we bring in tonight?" I asked

"We made a decent amount tonight" She said siting at her laptop

Yes 'She' is a girl, but a great driver none the less, and a great hacker who can tap into police radio waves and tell us when their coming, also great with electronics devices." How Much" I asked her

"Well I made about $17,000 tonight, Wildfire made $18,000 from the Muscle Car race he did, Whiplash, he made $23,000 from the Exotic races, and Beats made $12,000 from the SUV race he did." She told me

"Did you all put it in the safe?"

She nodded

"Alright" I said. "Viper let me tell you something, when we get enough money for all of us, we are going to buy our dream cars, our Super cars, cars that exceed speeds past 200mph and above, we will be the fast drivers in the world" I told.

"I hope so Spider as long as we don't get caught"

"Well, im off to bed goodnight"

Viper: 'night

I when to my room and fell to sleep think about what next weekend races may hold for us.

Next Chapter in dept analysis on character and cars

Also check out my

Youtbe: user/ttrreewwqq7711?feature=watch

My deviantart:

And Ask me a question on tumblur:


End file.
